


Adjusting

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Everyone is fucking freaked out by the new Takumi, Fluff and Angst, He is a reanimated corpse after all, understandably so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Takumi is having a very difficult time to adjust to being summoned and recruited by the Order of Heroes.





	Adjusting

It was not uncommon for the new heroes summoned into the Order of Heroes to be a bit startled when they first arrive. After all, they were being pulled from a moment in their universe. Whether it be in the middle of an important battle or during festivities. Often the heroes would try to make sense of the new world they were in. It was very confronting in the land of Askr to encounter themselves in bizarre outfits but the heroes who were there were always happy to explain the circumstances.

It could be quite difficult to adjust, especially for former villains to learn to fight side by side with their enemies as if they were allies.

There had been talk amongst the units in the halls of the Askrian palace that the summoner, the one directly responsible for summoning them in the first place, was going to welcome a new hero who was a bit…off. They had been summoned into their world and had lost their way. It was only after a battle that they had been invited to join the ranks.

“Okay everyone! He’s here!” Sharena called out to the units currently relaxing in the main hall, “He’s a bit irritable so I’m going to have to ask that you make him right at home, okay?”

The Summoner, concealed under a cloak, gave a gentle smile and stepped to the side to reveal their newest party member. And he was unlike anybody had seen once before.

Takumi, who was relaxing by the owl post, gave a downright horrified look.

It was himself but…

An unnatural purple smoke flowed off his clothes, never seeming to die down for even a second. Even Henry, who was currently hauling a large coffin on his back and was especially excitable about all things spooky was giving this new Takumi an unsettled look.

It was like the air in the palace had become as cold as ice.

Takumi remained mostly quiet and finally opened his eyes to look around the place. His blood red irises scanned the uneasy units until-

“You again?!” Takumi roared and immediately whipped out his bow and pointed an arrow directly towards an unsuspecting Corrin, “You…won’t escape…me…! Y…you TRAITOR! I’LL KILL YOU!”

His voice was laced with another’s. As if two people were speaking at once. He almost lodged an arrow right between the unit’s eyes if it hadn’t been for Frederick and Chrom forcing him down to the floor.

“RRAGH! GET…OFF…! MUST...REPENT…!”

The Summoner’s eyes narrowed and they stepped between them, trying to ease the mood a bit. The rest of the units were ushering Corrin out of Takumi’s sight.

“Let him go” Takumi spoke calmly, walking up to his snarling counterpart, “Gods…he’s acting like a feral animal. I-is that…is that really me…?”

Frederick and Chrom stepped back and made a hasty retreat from Takumi right before he could attack another person. The palace was completely empty apart from the two Takumi’s, the Summoner and a curious Azura walking gracefully towards them.

“…I’m sorry” She spoke with a voice laced with regret, “I’m so sorry”

Takumi was panting harshly, still fuelled with rage. A sudden, stinging sensation throbbed through his head, causing the offender to keel over and clutch his head tightly in pain.

“Grrh….my…head…ngh….A-Azura…? What are you…ngh…W-what are you doing…here….?” Takumi looked up with a pained look. His red eyes had a hint of fear written across them, as if part of his sanity had broken through the chaos once he was exposed to the calming presence of Azura.

Azura said nothing, but glanced to the side with a soft sigh.

The normal Takumi kept glancing between the two with a look of concern. “I don’t get it…How can that be me? H-how…Is that me from the future? Why did I try to kill…” Takumi started to step back, running a hand through his hair, clearly overwhelmed. The Summoner tried to reach for him but couldn’t stop him from running away from the scene.

Takumi hissed and clutched his head again, lowering his gaze with a pained look before glancing up again with that same look of hatred.

“I get it now…you’re from the past, right? Hah…hah….hah….From where I came from…you looked like my personal pin cushion…” Takumi gave a low, wheezing chuckle. He smelled like death and even looked the part too.

“Yes…I…killed you all…You…repented…for your betrayal…” He continued, raising his bow once more. It was unlike the beautiful Fujin Yumi. It was completely worn out from firing so many arrows without the proper care tended to it. The sane Takumi would never be so careless with his bow.

“Takumi. We are in another world entirely from the one of which you came from. Here, we live in harmony with our former enemies to fight for a united goal” Azura murmured, reaching out to touch the other’s cold cheek.

There was that look again. A look of fear.

“Argh…ngh…R-Ryoma…my…siblings….-“

“They are alive and well in this palace. Would you like to visit them with me?”

“Rghh…C-Corrin…hah…T-the Nohrian…BASTARDS….!” Takumi was riled up again at the very thought of his enemies living peacefully in this palace. He only settled down again when Azura started to hum a familiar tune.

“T-That song…ARGH!” Takumi gripped his head and shook it erratically, as if he were trying to shake away from the control that gripped him.

“Takumi. They do not wish to fight you. We fight alongside each other now for now. There will come a time where we may be enemies, but until then, we must set aside our differences…” Azura murmured and sighed, “You seem to come back to your senses ever so often. It’s clear that I cannot keep you that way from my song alone. I was too late and for that I must apologise”

Takumi nodded slowly. There were tears gathering in his eyes. The smoke that bellowed from his clothes twisted around and swirled calmly. The message was finally starting to sink in.

The Summoner gave Takumi a weak smile and patted his back in a friendly manner. But judging by the way Takumi flinched and withdrew himself from their touch it was clear whatever possessed him wasn’t used to such affection.

He glanced past both Azura and the Summoner and narrowed his eyes when he saw who had walked in.

It was both the male and female versions of Corrin, who were cautiously approaching with their hands joined together.

Takumi tensed a little, but two firm hands on his shoulder, one from Azura and the other from the Summoner, made him relax just a little.

“Uh…hey…Takumi…?” The female Corrin started, giving her former enemy a weak smile. Her whole body was trembling, which was understandable considering she was the Corrin Takumi had tried to hit and kill in the first place.

Takumi’s eyes flashed with pure hatred. There was the traitor standing right in front of him. She was the one who chose Nohr over her own flesh and blood. She was the one who-

“It’s so good to see you, brother. I’m so happy that there’s three of you now! Have you met the other version of you yet? He comes from a world that was right in the middle of celebrating New Years Eve! He brought Mochi too!” The male Corrin spoke up.

Azura gave both Corrins a gentle smile, bowed and turned to leave the room now that she was certain she had tamed Takumi.

The flames emanating from his body swirled with interest at the other Corrin. He couldn’t recognise this Corrin. Was this what she would look like if she were a boy?

“B…Brother…?”

“Yeah. We’re brothers” Male Corrin grinned.

“We’re siblings for sure. Um…despite my choices, I still love you Takumi” Female Corrin reached out to hold Takumi’s hand and gave a sigh of relief when he didn’t try to cut it off.

“…Corrin…!” Takumi gripped his head and growled in pain, “My head…it hurts….!”

“Hey! Hey! Calm down, alright? C’mon, let’s go introduce you to your other self. It’ll be fun, I promise!” Male Corrin spoke up again.

Takumi groaned and relaxed again.

“…Fine. But…I…I…Don’t…like…Mochi…” Takumi snarled menacingly and walked ahead of them both, “I…prefer…EXECUTION….!”

Both Corrins looked to each other and gave an uneasy laugh.

“There will be time for that once we get on the battlefield, okay? C’mon!”

 

It had taken months for both Takumis to adjust to the change.

The sane Takumi had a very, very long talk with the Summoner…Corrin…even himself! Deep down, he was greatly unsettled by the thought that this new counterpart came from a world where he had lost so many important things. Ryoma…Hoshido…In time, Takumi could finally understand the other’s point of view, even though he didn’t agree with it.

As for Takumi, he had become particularly close to Navarre as they both seemed to be outcasts. While Navarre just preferred to work alone, Takumi’s unsettling appearance and attitude really turned off the other units. It was a neutral respect in a way, although every time Takumi approached Navarre he would always complain about the smell of death.

Both Henrys were very eager to be his friend out of fascination of his appearance. After all, Takumi was literally a corpse being controlled by an unknown force. Every morning he was bombarded with invasive questions from the young mages ranging from ‘Can you feel maggots crawling inside of you?’ to ‘Do you ever have the urge to pee anymore? Or has the decomposition flushed out all the fluids?’. Although Takumi found them annoying and wanted so badly to shoot them between the eyes, deep down he was happy that at least someone was talking to him.

While the Summoner was touched that Takumi could finally put his hatred aside to fight for a greater good, deep down they knew that he was still dangerous. He would go into waves of being insane and controlled with only a few rare moments were his sanity would come back again. While he was a valued ally on the battlefield, there was no telling what he would do if Corrin was fighting with him during a particularly strong episode.

There was one last thing that the Summoner needed to do. They had waited until Takumi was nice and settled in first.

“W…where…where…are you taking…me?” Takumi rasped, being pulled by the Summoner down a quiet hall.

The Summoner simply flashed Takumi a smile and finally stopped.

Across the hallway stood Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura. All three of them had a look of horror on their face once they saw the outcasted Takumi right in front of them.

And while they had expected Takumi to take out his bow and start firing like a madman as the rumours in the palace had circulated, Takumi did the exact opposite.

“B-Brother…S…Sis…sisters…” Takumi began to shake and sob, running towards them in an uncanny fashion. Whatever was controlling him had stopped from the sheer will of Takumi’s sanity taking over. And…as he was a corpse controlled by that force…he fell limp halfway through his run. Dead.

“Takumi!” Sakura squealed and rushed to his side. Hinoka and Ryoma visibly hesitated, after all, the stories made up about this new Takumi made them very cautious. Still. He was their brother. Regardless of the circumstances.

Ryoma cracked a smile and knelt beside the limp body. He was breathing, thank god.

Takumi raised his head weakly and sobbed.

“I…missed…you…” He wheezed. Gods. His voice was so raspy and devoid of life. The smoke that flowed around them brushed past their clothes affectionately.

He sat up and went to hug Sakura first. He hugged her tightly and gave a weak chuckle. Only Ryoma could see the look on her face as he did so. She looked so very pale. Even a tad disturbed from the smell of death and clammy skin that held her tightly.

After a while, he let go and stood up, staggering towards Hinoka to hug her just as tight.

“I’m…so-…sorry…I…Should have…been there…Nngh….!” Takumi began to shake and grip his head again. He let go of Hinoka and ran a hand through his hair to collect himself again.

Ryoma walked towards Takumi and roughly pulled him in to a hug, holding him there for a very long time.

Takumi gave a strangled sob, laced with the cries of anguish from the other voice who was trying to regain control once more.

“Ngh…I-I killed…them…for Hoshido…I killed…them all…Are you...finally…proud….?” Takumi snarled and looked at Ryoma with a smirk. The control was back on him once more.

Ryoma tensed a little and sighed. What could he possibly say to him? This version of Takumi was eaten alive by stress and inferiority. His weakness was taken advantage of and he was ultimately killed and turned into a puppet as a result. Or at least that is what he had been told from the Summoner. This version of Takumi supposedly killed Corrin and all the Nohrian royals after the death of King Garon. Should he be proud that he did so, even though in the process he killed their sibling led down the path of darkness instead of getting her to change her ways?

Ryoma stayed silent for a very long time. This version of Takumi came from such an obscure branch of fate. Takumi…was dead…a mere puppet being controlled by a conscious force. Was he even speaking to his brother at all?  Ryoma wondered if it would give him peace to tell him yes?

“I…I cannot say” He spoke truthfully, “Corrin is very dear to me. To hear that you killed hi- her…Is confronting. However,…you know that despite the circumstances, I will always be proud of what you have accomplished. Your siblings and I love you. And I’m certain that Corrin does too”

Takumi’s red irises flashed with a hint of innocence. He gave a weak, wobbling smile and pulled away. That smile soon turned menacing and he let out a raspy chuckle.

“I…will…reign…once I return…I will…bring glory…ngh…t-to…Hoshido….!” Takumi snarled. Was that a promise or a lie from the one controlling him? Regardless, Ryoma simply bowed his head in respect and watched as Takumi staggered away before returning to walking as if he were being controlled fully again.

The Summoner and Ryoma looked at each other with an uneasy glance and parted ways.

At least Takumi wasn’t trying to kill Corrin anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Takumeme :( I thought about how he would feel if he succeeded in killing Corrin and avenging his family...and then promptly being summoned into the same fucking room where everyone he JUST murdered was in there lmao. 
> 
> Also. How everyone else would be around him. Because in Conquest, his spirit tells the player that the possessed Takumi who tries to kill you is just his corpse that had been reanimated. So technically, this fucker is dead. He probably smells like death and has super clammy ass skin which is why everyone is super unnerved by him. Except Henry of course. 
> 
> Also....his voice lines fucking kill me every single time. "Corrin...! Ngh...my head...it hurts...!" No come here baby let me get you some medicine and wrap you up in a blanket my sweet, dead son.


End file.
